Talent Academy
by YamaLuna
Summary: ON HIATUS. Only the talented ones may be accepted.
1. Chapter 1, It's So Weird

**Yo. I know, I know. "You must finish other stories before starting new ones!" Whatever. I know I should, but this came to my mind and I liked it. The others, who are still ongoing, are on hiatus. For a long, long time. So this is set in Inazuma Eleven GO, not mainly Chrono Stone, because soccer probably doesn't do anything except for.. When you will read on in the chapters you will know. Some characters, mostly from Inazuma, have been changed. Like. I've only used their names and looks, and well you get what I mean; their personality is changed. For example; Beta. Oh and by the way, Beta here has her 'nice looks', not that crazy one when she sounds like Killua. God how much I love Ise Mariya-okay back to the topic. Haven't really paired her up with anyone as of the moment. Oh and no, she's probably not paired up with Kaitou. Oh and of course, OC submission is available here. This is one story I REALLY want to continue. Form & rules are either at the end here or at another chapter by themselves. Whatever, most importantly is that I submit them. Okay anyways. Of course this is a crossover, Inazuma Eleven & Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion. Please don't start asking questions UNTIL I submit the form and rules. I don't know if I have mentioned this before, but English is not my first language; so go easy on those comments, I already get enough crap when I'm not on FanFiction. Oh and, I have no idea how it turned out to use Beta or how this was the beginning of the story. It might seem really rushed and everything's happening so quickly, but hey, I'm not the best writer around here.**

* * *

She was sitting there, staring at the brewing coffee in front of her. Once it was done, she slowly stood up, took it, and poured it out the window; not looking if someone got showered with hot coffee, not caring at all. Her pretty pinkish-violet eyes were as cold as ice, her lips only breathing. Her expression wasn't changing at all, she was straight-faced; how she should always stay..

* * *

_"But I thought we were friends!" The little girl yelled, tears running down her cheeks._

_"You might have thought so, but I never did. Now quit annoying me!" A boy, who's probably around her age, pushed her away._

_"G-Gamma...!" The little girl reached out her hand, tears filling her eyes, only to be kicked in the stomach by a soccer ball. "Oof!" She flew backwards, hitting a tree, getting hurt physically and emotionally._

_The boy sighed. "Wasn't I your friend? Then if you truly believe you are my friend, stop being so stupid. I will repeat this for the last time: I chose soccer over everyone, even you. Wait-you weren't even a choice!" He laughed hysterically as he finished his sentence. A mysterious portal popped out of nowhere, and the boy who was called Gamma smirked and walked into it._

_"G-Gamma... W-Wait... G-Gamma...!" The girl fainted as she finished her statement; Gamma already gone._

* * *

The girl with the braided-hair clenched her fists as she cursed the sport she really hated. "I hate you, soccer. Be gone!" Now Beta here, that's what she's called, had a rough past. She used to be so happy and carefree, but not anymore. She has already lost everything, and it doesn't seem like she's ever going to forget. Putting that aside, it was already time for school to open. Unfortunately, Beta isn't enrolled in any school as of the moment. Now, Beta is a fine student herself, she never skipped school, so she wouldn't now. She had already searched around this new town for a good school, but nothing was good enough; afterall Beta had really high standards to almost everything. She sighed and went into her room. When she got out she had changed into a white t-shirt, black mini-skirt, and a metal chain hanging on her waist. She looked in the mirror and decided she looked okay in it. But walking in the streets of a new town wasn't fun at all. She spotted a CD shop and went in to waste time she doesn't have any use for. But when she looked around, she noticed a woman fairly in her mid 40's, and straight ahead Beta went to ask her a question. "Excuse me, are you married?" She asked bluntly.

"Er..." The woman thought for a second then answered, "Yes, dear.." She was a bit confused about the sudden question, but it went away when she looked at Beta. _"Oh my! Wish I was as pretty as her.." _She thought with a small blush. Beta knew what did she think of when she saw the woman, but her expression didn't change as she continued to ask questions. "Do you have any children?"

"Erm.. _I don't understand why is she asking such questions to a stranger she just met.. _Well, dear, yes, I do." The stranger still didn't understand but decided it was okay since Beta was a female and not a male; since it would be rude and embarrasing for a boy to ask, he'd look like a pervert.

"Okay, then I suppose you do have children?"

"Urhm.. Yes, dear, I do."

"Oh, that's what I'm looking for.. Have you enrolled them at a school yet, ma'am?" Now when Beta had said that, a man standing behind Beta stepped closer to listen in.

"School? Yes, of course! I mean, all of the schools are going to open soon, and it will be hard to enroll if you haven't weeks or months before!"

"I know that ma'am. I just asked if you enrolled them or not." She said with a cold, straight face.

"Uhm.. Erm, y-yes, of course, my dear. That's what you said, ha ha.."

"Which school?"

"Oh, that one, the Yokohama's School Of Arts! It's really good! It's all about arts! And my kids really love art! How about you also-"

Beta sighed. "Okay, whatever. Thank you anyways, I already searched there." She turned around and left.

"B-But I haven't finished speaking yet! What a weird kid.."

Just as Beta walked out, someone called from behind. A weird-looking guy ran after her, "Wait a second!"

"What?" Beta turned around. "What do you want from me?"

"B-BISHOUJO!" The guy blushed like an Otaku, very very stupidly, and squealed.

"...What?"

"You!"

"Yeah, me. What do you want from me?" Beta frowned, really annoyed.

"I heard you!"

"Heard, WHAT?" Beta almost yelled.

_"Ouch, Bishoujo with a bad temper.. _Erm, I heard you, at the CD store!"

"WHAT!" She started getting really frustrated.

"Erm, Ahem." The weird guy cleared his throat, "I heard that you aren't enrolled in any school, yet!"

Beta calmed down. He was right, and this was an urgent matter. "Yeah, it's true."

"Then how about you-"

"But how can someone like you, who looks so weird and suspicous, who also listens on people's conversations, and acts really stupid, help me?"

"Er.. Didn't you hear the famous quote?!"

"...What famous quote?" Beta raised an eyebrow.

"Looks don't matter!" He said with a big, stupid grin.

"..Right." Beta turned around, even more annoyed than in the morning.

"Wait! I haven't even finished what I wanted to say yet!" The boy acted really stupidly and cried out tears like waterfalls, wiggled from side to side, and said that with a high-pitched voice.

_"He's not someone I should assosciate with." _Beta thought. "Whatever. I don't care."

"But from what you said back there, it seems you need a school to enroll to!" He said quickly before Beta left.

"..Yes, I need to find a school," Beta replied. "But what school will accept someone and get everything ready in a couple of days?"

"Our school!" He grinned stupidly, arms wide open.

"'Our school'? Which one is it? I've like searched every school available even towns afar from here. I found nothing! It's not like there is some sort of special school that's hiding and only recruiting special humans with special talents!" Beta exclaimed.

"That's exactly how our school works! You're a genius!" The boy grinned again, squealing moments later.

"Cut the crap! And what are you, gay or something?! Stop with the squealing!" Beta yelled at him.

"First, our school is not crap! And no, I'm not gay! If I was, I wouldn't be excited to see a bishoujo like you! So what if I squeal! Girls squeal when they watch a new episode from their favorite anime! Boys do, too! Is it wrong to be a fanboy?! Ugh, why am I arguing with a bishoujo with an extremely bad temper, GOD!"

Beta blinked for a moment and then kept on staring at the boy, sighing, she realized she was just stupid to start an arguement with someone she barely knows, just met, and is absolutely crazy. "Okay, whatever. Forget about this, okay? Now my mood is ruined, and don't start that bullshit about your school because there is no such school that actually exists-" Beta started, but was interrupted.

"Okay, I'll show you!" He grabbed Beta's hand and ran to a very long and tight alley.

"Stop! Where the hell are we going?!" Beta yelled in his ears, making sure they explode at a high rate.

"We're going to my school! Trust me, you'll be accepted! You have just the right thing! ...And don't yell in my ears!" He sped up his pace, Beta strangely catching up without saying anything. _I'll follow him, afterall I have a lot of time to waste on my hands. But I swear God if he's just doing stupid jokes, I'll knock him off his socks. _"This better not be a joke." She said sternly.

"Oh, don't worry! It's not- Err.. What can I call you?" He asked, not knowing if it's rude or not to call her 'miss'.

"Hmph, whatever. Just call me Beta."

"Hehe, of course, Beta-cha-"

"And no stupid suffixes." She said sternly.

"Okay, okay. Oh and, I'm Kaitou!"

"Like I care. Did I ask?"

"No, but how will you call me then?" Kaitou grinned stupidly.

"Easy. Stupid Otaku."

"HEY!" Kaitou was offended, but he took it easily since he was always such a stupid person.

A couple of minutes later, they reached a small, broken old shop.

"Ta-Da!" Kaitou smiled proudly. "Nice place eh?"

Beta stared at the broken old shop, the wind blowing like those old western shows. "I'm so going to kill you," she looked at Kaitou from the corner of her eye.

"Why? This is our school!" He exclaimed.

"..What?"

"I know it looks so stupid, but this is not the _actual _school!"

Beta looked at him with questioning eyes. "Why? Is it like, hidden underground or something?" She said in a sarcastic manner. "That's so ridiculous it can't even be true."

"..Wow, you're really a genius! I really have such a good eye for candidates.."

"..That was true? It's really underground? _And whatever does he mean by 'candidates'?_"

Kaitou nodded. "Of course! How could such genius teachers and students study in an old, broken shop? Like I said, it's just to cover that the school exists. Plus this is TOO small to be a school!" Kaitou led her in. "We'll talk more in, follow me."

Beta looked at him but decided to follow. An underground school? Now this was interesting. And come on, just wandering around everyday doing nothing is definitely boring; a change is always good. She almost smirked, but stopped herself before she does, and just followed silently.

Kaitou started to explain as they entered the shop. It was dusty and rusty. Beta coughed as she entered, while Kaitou didn't-after all, he was already used to it.

"For anyone's eye, it seems like it will fall on your heads anytime." He started, "But we, whoever has a relation to the school and knows how to access it, knows that this rusty, dirty, old look is really stable. So it won't fall on our heads, don't worry." He laughed as he finished his sentence.

"..Okay. So whatever, how do we get into this school you claim actually exists?"

"Wait and see." He headed to a rusty desk that was placed by the wall, and pressed a blue button that was placed under it. Suddenly, the desk started going down, and instead of it was a door, which somehow looked like an elevator, that came up. "Let's go in!" Kaitou rushed in just as the door opened. He pointed to a big, blue button on one of the door's walls; specifically the one on the back. "If I press this, the door will close and go down-to the school. So take your time and think, we have all the time we need. Well, but I guess you should hurry, I mean school is just in three days!" He grinned payfully.

Beta thought. Now it was obvious he wasn't lying. Or how did this elevator appear? She thought for a second, and decided to go. "I'll come." She got in and Kaitou playfully pressed the button, the door now closing and going down.

"You do know that you are extremely crazy, right?" Beta said quickly once they started going down.

Kaitou laughed in reply. "Of course! But I don't mind; I'm counted as one of the Talented Geniuses, so I don't really mind what others call me!" He grinned playfully.

"'One' of the 'Talented Geniuses'? What the hell is that?"

"The principal will explain everything to you. Let's go!" Kaitou led her in after the 'elevator' stopped and its' doors opened.

Beta walked in, and if she hasn't become cold because of her past, her eyes would have sparkled. This place was HUGE! "Erm.. I.. Must say, this place, is huge."

"I know right! I was like that too when I first came in! But my eyes sparkled and I was squealing! This looks just like an anime school! Kyaah!"

_"'Kyaah!'? Oh my God, he's really gay." _Beta thought as she looked at Kaitou's creepy movements from the corner of her eye, her eyes half-open, and a sweat drop appearing on her head. "So where is this principal?"

"Hey! Show some respect when you call her name!"

"Okay.."

"And-Wait! That means you FINALLY believe me! Yay! No more 'I'm gonna kill you' or 'cut the crap' anymore! Woohoo!" He was jumping up and down while Beta's sweat drop got bigger.

"Kaitou." A strong, feminine voice said, "How many times did I tell you that you shouldn't scream or squeal like that?"

"P-Principal! I-I'm sorry.."

"I know you are." The principal, who was a real beauty, came to them. And she noticed Beta very quickly. "Oh? Another candidate?"

"Y-Yes, principal!"

_"Now that's someone pretty.." _Beta looked at her. "But how can someone in her 20's run a school?" She raised an eyebrow.

"B-Beta-chan! S-Show respect!" He said as he was bowing.

She looked at him and nurrowed her eyes. "What did I say about the stupid suffixes?"

"Shshsh!" He tried hard to whisper in a very, very low voice; since he already knew the principal was the top in everything, the leader of the Talented Geniuses, and her senses are above normal.

The principal gave out a giggle as she watched both of them. "Kaitou, there is no need to whisper, you know that."

"Yes, principal.." Kaitou bowed a little lower.

"But dear, I'm not in my 20's! I'm 53 now." She gave a small smile.

Beta's eyes almost widened, but they didn't. "E-Excuse me?"

The principal gave out another giggle. "A very interesting candidate, Kaitou. I'm sure she will achieve high records; like all of your other candidates did. Oh, is she already enrolled in another school? You know you shouldn't recruit someone who is already enrolled, you can't just snatch them away."

"Oh, yes principal, I know! But from what I concluded, and even from what she said, Beta isn't enrolled in any school!"

"Oh my! But schools open in three days!"

"I know! I told her!"

As Kaitou and the principal start talking about Beta's school, she just looked at them while her right eye twitched. "You know, I'm right here."

"Oh!" They both realized she was still here and looked at her.

"Principal! I got her as a candidate, right?! Then come on, get her in the school!"

"Yes, but you still haven't told me which category she's in, Kaitou."

"Well I decided on a whim, Beauty!"

"I'm.." Both her eyes twitched, "STILL HERE!" Beta yelled as she got angry.

"HEY! NO SHOUTING IN FRONT OF THE PRINCIPAL! IT'S RUDE!"

"BUT YOU ARE SHOUTING TOO! AND YOU'RE VOICE IS EVEN LOUDER!"

"...THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"OH JUST SHUT UP!"

"I DON'T WANT TO! WHY DON'T YOU!"

"I DON'T WANT TO EITHER!"

The both 'roared' at each other; well at least Kaitou did, Beta just looked angry.

"..You two." The principal looked at them.

"P-P-P-PRINCIAPL! OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY! I WAS YELLING IT WAS RUDE I'M SORR-" Kaitou started.

"Kaitou. No yelling." The principal said.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm sorry, again.." Kaitou bowed.

She turned her sights to Beta. "Beta, are you enrolled anywhere yet?"

"No."

"Do you want to enroll here?"

"I have no idea what this school is about."

"How about I explain to you and then take you on a tour in the school? Will you be able to decide then?"

"Well, I guess." Beta shrugged.

"Okay then, follow me." She led them to her office, Kaitou's eyes sparkling. "It's been a long time since I last visited this amazing office!"

"Kaitou." The principal reminded.

"S-Sorry!"

"You should really shut up, Stupid Otaku." Beta looked at him again.

"Hey! Stop calling me that!"

"Oh, Beta, I don't think I can start explaining." The principal said quickly.

"Hm? Oh, why?"

"And Kaitou, I don't accept your candidate."

"What?!" Kaitou looked shocked.

"What?" Beta nurrowed her eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?" They both said.

"Beta, if you call any hobby or talent 'stupid', 'worthless', or something other than that, you're not to be accepted."

"B-But principal! She just came and she doesn't know anything about it-" Kaitou started but stopped when the principal raised her palm to his face. So he stopped and looked down. **(A/N: Imagine Alpha's 'No.' but from the side.)**

"Beta. I will ask this only once. Do you think that any talent or hobby in this world is stupid or worthless?" She looked at her with stern eyes.

Beta stopped and thought. She sighed and said, "No. I'm sorry, Kaitou." She looked at him and then 'hmph'ed, "Now will I get an explaination and a tour or what?"

"Good answer." She smiled. "Okay. Let me explain. We here are called Talent Academy, for the talented ones."

"Talented in what?" Beta interrupted.

"Don't interrupt the principal! Show some respect, Beta-chan!" Kaitou pouted.

Beta had three veins on her head, "How many times.. Did I tell you.. DON'T CALL MY NAME WITH STUPID SUFFIXES!"

Kaitou shot back at her. "THEY'RE NOT STUPID SUFFIXES! A REAL OTAKU USES THEM ALL THE TIME WITH WHOEVER AND WHENEVER!"

"SHUT UP!"

"I WON'T! WHY DON'T YOU?!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"NEITHER DO I!"

"Both of you, stop!" The principal said after she sweat dropped at those two; it seems that they're never gonna calm down when they're together. "Beta, you should show some respect to whoever person you speak to! And you, Kaitou, you don't just fight with someone you're trying to enroll at the same school as you!"

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

The principal sighed. "I'll get some tea."

"I'll help!" Kaitou offered and got up. "Wait here, Beta-chan!"

"You want another fight?"

"No, no! Forget that I even said anything!" He ran quickly, following his principal, before she yells at him.

Beta started thinking.. _I don't understand how did I end up here. A random blonde picks me from a crowd and tells me he knows a very good school. Both him and his principal seem stupid. Who trusts a person and tells them everything about their 'hidden' school? Stupid people._

Beta sweat dropped as she realized what she said also goes for her. She accepted their offer without even knowing who the hell were they. She sighed, and they entered the room, the principal holding a tray.

"What's wrong?" Kaitou asked.

"Oh? Oh no, nothing." She waved her hand in a 'nothing, nothing' style. **(A/N: I don't know how to explain this..)**

"Okay, whatever you say."

They started drinking tea as the principal continued. "As I said, this school is called the Talent Academy. We only accept people with talents or skills that set high records. It can either be a God-given talent or skill, or that they have trained on it a lot."

"So Kaitou's talent is.. Being an Otaku?" Beta interrupted, again.

"No, no!- And why that weird face..?"

"Erm.. Nothing."

"Anyways, no! I'm a tennis prodigy!" He said grinning, very proud of himself.

"Kaitou, what did we say about showing off?"

"Sorry.." He whined. "Buuuut..."

"Kaitou."

"Okay, okay. Sorry, sorry. But I am!" He winked at Beta with a 'thumb up', who looked uninterested at all; which resulted in Kaitou sulking in the corner of the room.

"Ahem," the principal cleared her throat. "As he said, Kaitou is a tennis prodigy. There are a lot of categories; and of course, talents and skills that we yet have to discover. Taking tennis as an example, we can't say that Kaitou is the only one with that talent or skill. There are, of course, a lot of people who are also enrolled in this school. However, Kaitou is the best of them all. And when someone is the best between all in a skill or talent, he or she will be chosen as one of the Talented Geniuses. The members can change anytime, anyone can develop and be better than the current Talented Genius of that talent or skill. That's why we always encourage our students to get better; especially the ones chosen as one of the Talented Geniuses. Some of them might get all arrogant and stop caring about training. Talents or skills, thought we combine them as one meaning and prefer calling it talents, are very specific. We don't choose someone who is talented in 'sports'; they are categorized as 'tennis', 'horseback riding', and such. It's very specific, giving more chances to people to be chosen to attend this school and become even better at what they are good at. We don't, won't, and will never force anyone to enroll. Of course you also get those normal classes; we don't want our students to be excellent at one thing and stupid at everything else. Whoever studies here will meet a lot of different and.. Weird, people. I can assure that. Oh and, I think I forgot to mention this, only someone who is counted as a Talented Genius can recruit new students each year. Not every category has a Talented Genius, and we don't know if there is any other talent that exists. Now, let me tell you about a few of the categories we have. Tennis, has six members. The best one, as you already know now, is Tokugawa Kaitou, who's also chosen as the Talented Genius of Tennis. Drama acting, has eleven members. The best one is Echizen Haruka, who's also chosen as the Talented Genius of Drama. Basketball, has twenty members. No one is chosen as the Talented Genius of Basketball right now, but we're trying to find the best one, of course. Dancing, has thirty five members. The best one is Kazumi Maiko, who's also, chosen as the Talented Genius of Dancing. Soc-" The principal was interrupted.

"Priiinciipaaaaaaaaal ~ !" A sweet, charming, and mellifluous voice called as the office's door was opened lightly and gently. "I'm baaaaaaaaack ~ "

A girl, who was obviously around Beta and Kaitou's age, was wearing pink, puffy lolita clothes. She had waist-length reddish-pink hair, and those "Ojou Ringlets" **(A/N: A type of hairstyle.. More like two curls beside her face.. Err, Google it?)**, and the rest of her hair was straight with curls at the end.

"Haruka?!" Kaitou got up from his sulking, looking shocked. "W-When did you come back?!"

"Oh my." The principal sighed.

"Hehe, missed me?" She said in a charming voice with a wink.

Kaitou quickly turned to Beta. "Hide! NOW!" He whispered, but Beta didn't understand why should she.

Just then, Haruka noticed the girl she hadn't met before. "Oh My!" She said in a dramatic voice, getting closer to Beta. Flowers appeared out of nowhere, surrounding both of them. Haruka had her eyes half-open in a 'charming' and 'seducing' way. "Haven't I seen you before? I'm sure I could never forget those pretty eyes!" She carressed Beta's forehead.

"Wh-What the hell?" Beta stepped backwards.

"Oh my! You don't have to run away from me, little kitten!"

"K-Kitten?! Oi, Kaitou! Get me outta here, NOW!"

"I know.. She's, weird." Kaitou said as he was holding back Haruka from stepping any closer to Beta.

"Don't touch me, you homo! Stay away from me! Don't take my love away from me! Stay away from me, you male creature!" She had those fake 'waterfall tears', punching Kaitou every second.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch, stop! STOP! And I'm not a homo, that goes for you; not me!"

"L-Love?" Beta turned to the principal, "Who the hell is that?!"

"Don't worry. Didn't I tell you? Echizen Haruka, the current holder of the title 'Talented Genius of Drama', the best one in Drama acting. Oh but don't worry, she doesn't bite." She smiled.

"Aah, of course!" Haruka snapped away from Kaitou's hold and posed a dramatic pose, "Who, in the world, doesn't know me?!"

The principal chuckled, "Anyways, don't be afraid of her, it's all just an act.. I think.."

"I-I THINK?!"

"Ahem. We don't want to miss out on the tour now, do we?"

"N-No."

Just as Haruka was about to jump on Beta, "But keep her away from me." She pointed to Haruka.

"I-I w-was.. R-Rejected?!" She sulked in the corner. "Wh-Why! Oh Kami-sama, have I not got the looks?!"

Beta sweat dropped, "Let's go!" Kaitou pushed Beta, following the principal.

Haruka quickly got up from her 'act' and followed them. "I'll tag along, darlings!"

_"Oh, what have I gotten myself into.." _Beta thought as she gave a small sigh.

* * *

**I know, creepy and weird. Um, 'Haruka' will be paired up with a male in the end, so no worries. I don't think I'll be able to post the form & rules anytime soon. School's starting tomorrow, so yeah. Even less time to update, let alone write. So anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Form & Rules

**So as you all know, this is my first crossover, between Inazuma Eleven GO & Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion/Baku. Might change the categories though, _if _I add other Anime. So hopefully you understood my 'explanation' of the Academy in the first chapter.. Since I'm not good at all at explaining something by typing. Anyways, I'll type out the form now, and you can see what you should type in that section and what you can if you want to or not. Once again, I hope you understood what you just read. I had the time to write something of the second chapter since I didn't go to school on the first day, yesterday, or today. I got really sick, but good thing I got a little better today so I can write much more! First I'll type the form with all those information in their sections, then I'll give you the plain form, so you don't get bothered erasing all what I wrote.**

**-Name: (Okay so, your name sould probably be anything.. Ringo? Kaitou? Lina? Katie? Brandon? First and last are a must, middle is optional.)**

**-Gender: (Not something hard, is it?)**

**-Nationality: (This is easy I guess. Japanese? Asian? American? Canadian? Half-French? Half-Japanese? Anything really. Oh and, if it's 'half' 'half', do tell me which parent is from where.)**

**-Age/Birth date: (Your age is a must. Its not necessary, but if you want to, you can tell the birthday of your OC; if you will, I want it full DD/MM/YYYY. Oh and, keep the age between 6-16 only.)**

**-Background/Past/History: (Describe this in detail.)**

**-Personality: (This; must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, be decribed in details. I must tell you though, I'm not that sure of my abilities to write about others' OCs.. Especially if they're tsundere, I don't know if I can do it.. So, yeah. But really: D.e.s.c.r.i.b.e IN D.e.t.a.i.l)**

**-Crush: (You don't have one? Put an 'N/A'. Have one? Just tell me their name, full, and which one of the shows are they from. If you're gonna have a crush, read this. You must, must, must check if someone submitted a review, since that's what I prefer you guys to do, and chose the same crush as you. I don't mind doing love triangles or more, but I don't want people to get sad or angry about why he or she got the crush instead of me. So yeah. And, if you're crush is from Inazuma, they're only from Inazuma Eleven GO, not Inazuma Eleven. I know that Chrono Stone is still on-going, so if you decide to wait and see if there's someone new and you want him/her, that's fine. If it's from Metal Fight Beyblade, you're crush can only be from Metal Fight Beyblade and Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion/Baku, not from Metal Fight Beyblade 4D or Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G. Example, you can't say I want Gouenji or Endou, they're adults here. You can for example choose Ginga, Kyoya, Aleksei, Masamune, Madoka, Mei Mei, Julias, or anyone ranging between Metal Fight Beyblade and its' sequel, Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion. I'm aware that Madoka, Ginga, Benkei, etc. do appear in the sequels Metal Fight Beyblade 4D and Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, but since they already appeared in the first two series' of the Metal Saga, they can be chosen. But someone like Zero, from Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G, can't be chosen, it doesn't make sense.)**

**-Talent/Skill(Combined and from now on, called talent, okay?): (First of all, do not say soccer or beyblading. Dancing, drama acting, tennis, and singing are already taken, too. So, what is your OC's talent? Now this, you M.U.S.T. check if someone already took that talent or whatever, because what I'm planning won't become as easy as I think if two OCs' talents clash. Plus I'll have to make one become better than the other, so the other one will feel left out and I don't want that. Geez, please check, or I'm going to tell you if something's wrong.)**

**-Appearance: (This; must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, must, be decribed in details. Just like the personality. Hair color, length, style/design, maybe some extensions or highlights? Eye color, shape? How does he or she like to dress up? Usual outfits we'll see them in? Stuff like that.)**

**-Relationships: (Any parents? Maybe related in a way to the Canon characters? Siblings? Cousins? Half-siblings? Anything? Okay, how well or bad are their relations with people? Canon characters for example? Examples: Always fighting with Someoka? Hates Aki for no reason? Thinks that Rika is annoying? Argues with Masamune all the time? A fangirl of Kyoya? A fanboy of Madoka?)**

**I think that's all for now.. Feel like adding something else? Please do, I suddenly forgot how to make an OC -.- ..**

**-Name:**

**-Gender: **

**-Nationality: **

**-Age/Birth date: **

**-Background/Past/History: **

**-Personality: **

**-Crush: **

**-Talent/Skill(Combined and from now on, called talent, okay?): **

**-Appearance: **

**-Relationships: **

**This is the plain one so you don't get bothered erasing what I wrote.**

**So ask whatever you want, I'll go contintue writing chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 2, It's So Wierd

Haruka quickly got up from her 'act' and followed them. "I'll tag along, darlings!"

_"Oh, what have I gotten myself into.." _Beta thought as she gave a small sigh.

"This is the cafeteria!" Kaitou said, grabbing Beta's attention.

"Oh, it's... Well.. Very, big?" Beta said as she continued to be surprised. Every single place in this academy was huge!

"Yeah~ There are a lot of different kinds of food, too!"

"Oh.." Beta said, thinking about all the delecious food she can eat here.. I mean, who will say no to food?

"I, don't need to eat such things as food!" Haruka posed with a sparkling aura floating around her. She got closer to Beta, "I'd rather eat you.." She said in a seducing manner, _"Ha! Take that, you homo! All the girls squeal when I, the genius, even look at them!"_

"Principal.. She'll scare Beta again.." Kaitou looked at her, sweat-dropping.

"Wh-What the hell! Didn't I tell you to stay away from me!" Beta stepped backwards.

"I-I'm r-r-rejected, a-again?!" She sulked, facing the wall.

"Anyways, I won't believe that lie, Haruka. You eat like a pig!" Kaitou grinned.

"SHUT UP YOU HOMO BASTARD!"

"I'm not a homo! Priiinciiiipaaaaaaaal!" Kaitou whined.

"...Beta, how about we continue our tour?"

"Sure, sure. It's better to be with one sane human rather than adding two homo's to the party.."

"R-Rejected again?!" She kept on sulking, her face facing the wall, crying out 'fake' tears.

"I'm not a homo!" Kaitou whined again.

_"I seriously hope the principal isn't the only sane person here.. I'd die from that." _Beta shivered as she thought of the huge possibilities of how the other students here are.

The principal took her on a tour throughout the cafeteria, normal classes, and some of the talents' classes; of course the two weirdos, Kaitou and Haruka, were already following them back then from the cafeteria. "That should probably be enough for a tour." The principal stopped, looking at Haruka and Kaitou from the corner of her eye.

They both 'oh'ed, looked at each other, and nodded. "So, My Honey! I think this means to tell you about the real reason for the school to be built! The truth is, we know how to use ma-" But she was interrupted by Kaitou, who was interrupted when the principal spoke up.

"Haruka! Don't continu-" He started, but was interrupted.

"Haruka." The principal gave out a quick glare. "That part is not to be explained."

"..S-Sorry! _Shit! I almost spilled everything out..!" _She held her hands on her mouth.

"Phew. A-Anyways, Beta-chan, let's go already!"

"..? W-What did I say about the suffixes-" She started, but was interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah! Let's go, let's go!" He interrupted her, pushing her back on the way back to the principal's office.

Once they left, the principal turned to Haruka. "Haruka."

"Y-Yes!"

"Maybe Kaitou would make such a mistake, but not you. What has gotten into you? When you two nodded, I thought you understood what did I mean. It seems Kaitou did, but you thought about something I'd definitely not tell you to do."

"..I'm very sorry, Leader." She bowed. "That will never happen again, I promise!"

She sighed. "Yes, I know. So anyways, you do know what did I mean, right?"

"Yes! Where is the location?"

"Deer Park. But wait at the gate, I'll send Kaitou with you."

"Yes!" And she turned to wait at the gate, while the principal headed back to her office.

At that time, Kaitou was with Beta. "What's the matter? The principal and that weird girl didn't follow?"

"Er.. _Haruka might've gone already, but the principal never goes..?" _Just then, the principal came in. "Oh! Principal..?"

"Kaitou, come here." Kaitou and the principal walked a little to the corner of the room, whispering.

"Principal? Did Haruka already go?"

"No, she's waiting at the gate. Follow her."

"Yes! The location?"

"Deer Park."

"Yes!" He said the last word in a normal voice and bowed.

_"'Yes!'?" _Beta thought.

Kaitou quickly left and the principal turned to Beta. "I'm sorry for the inconveince." She smiled, "So what do you think? Good enough for your high standards?"

"I don't know.. Well, everything is very good and all, but the people.." She sweat-dropped and shivered. "Are just weird. And it doesn't seem there will be someone who's normal, other than you."

"And if I say there is?"

"Then I guess I might consider it."

"I see... Do you mind a question?"

"No, what is it?"

"How come nothing's left for school's to open their doors and your parents haven't enrolled you anywhere? Do you have problems in your family?"

"No, not really. They believe I'm already enrolled somewhere here."

"What? How come?"

"Well, I'm usually on my own and they're never around, so.. So I do everything myself."

"I see. But I guess you shouldn't think too much about it. You don't have much time and I doubt some place will accept you, you being so late."

"I know, but the choice is up to me in the end, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Well anyways, I think I have to go now."

"Goodbye then. Oh, here, take this!" The principal handed Beta a handful of papers.

"What are these?"

"Papers you'll need if you're going to enroll here. Check the stuff you think you want or need, sign it, and bring it tomorrow. Oh, and if you still can't decide by then, you can just come to school on the first day with the papers."

"..Okay.."

"Oh and, take this uniform." The principal handed Beta a grey girls' uniform. It had a white shirt, long grey jacket, dark gray short skirt, black shoes, grey socks, and a grey bracelet with Talent Academy's logo craved on it in gold.

"..You give this to all of your students?"

"Yes, male and female. Something you don't like in it?"

"No.. _In gold? Wow, now this is one damn rich school." _Beta thought.

"I see, you might be thinking about the craved letters, right?"

"Erm, yeah.."

"Well, we can say that our school really has a lot of money." She smiled.

"Oh.. I see.. Anyways I have to go back now.."

"Oh, I think you should! It's been almost two hours!"

"Yeah. Thank you." Beta bowed a little and walked outside. When she reached the gate, she saw Kaitou and Haruka still standing. "What are you doing?"

"O-Oh! B-Beta-chan!"

She nurrowed her eyes. "You.."

"A-Anyways, we'll be going now! Bye!"

"Oh, bye, darling! I can't come to you now, I'm rather busy~!"

"I don't even want you to come." She looked uninterested and almost scared.

Kaitou and Haruka pressed on the button and got into the elevator, "Ah, you want to go now, darling?"

"..Yeah."

"Then come~ We don't want to keep you waiting~"

"Yeah! Come in!"

"Yeah, sure.." She got in and the elevator started ascending.

When it stopped, the two weirdos ran out quickly. "Sorry, we're running late!" Kaitou saluted with a wink and they left quickly.

"..Weirdos." Beta then walked out and wandered around the streets.

* * *

"Ugh, we're so late! I bet they already left!" Kaitou looked at Haruka.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Riiiiiight.. You didn't even understand what did the Principal mean! What has gotten into you? You always understand!"

"Hmph! Is it my problem if I got too consumed with my little kitten?!"

"...You have millions of them!"

"What can I do! They're all so cute!" She yelled while running quickly, with huge, sparkling eyes.

"You're weird."

"You're weirder." They looked at each other and started running faster.

"Geez, why wasn't I the fastest around? At least I would reach wherever before you.."

"'You can always use magic,-'"

"'-But then you'll cause a commotion, and we don't want that now,-'"

"'-Do we?'" They looked at each; Kaitou grinned while Haruka smiled.

"I've already memorized that."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Beta sighed looking at the bag in her hand. It was filled with a bunch of papers and her, maybe, school uniform. She sighed again. "I don't understand how I got into all of this.. It went so fast I still don't understand how didn't I explode and get out when that Baka first took me to the broken old shop.." But she had to admit, it wasn't _that _bad.. "Ugh, no. It was. I feel so tired.. I need to get some sleep.."

* * *

**Oh, BTW.. Each person is allowed to have up to three OC's! Dunno why though.. Just like that! AND UGH WHY IS THIS SO SHORT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WRITE UGHUGHGUGHUGHGHUGUHGHGHUHGUG HHHGUHGU! Anyways so, I'm changing the categories.. So does Anime X-overs mean crossovers between more than two Animes? That's what I understood.. Anyways soo, I'm adding other Anime.. I guess I'm getting Digimon Adventure 02 ~! And if you guys got any other suggestions, I'll see what can I do.. 'Kay, Gotta sleep, my eyes 're killin' meh.**


	4. Chapter 3, Let's Go!

**First of all, I humbly thank everyone that submitted their OCs! Though there were some stuff which were the same here and there, they'll get fixed in no time. Hmm...I think the last I used Fan Fiction was months ago! Well, I've been busy with schoolwork, projects, re-watching Anime, rereading Manga, and now final exams are coming up. Anyways, I thought it'd be stress-relieving to write, so I am.**

* * *

"Che." Kaitou pouted, both hands behind his head. "It wasn't really anything yesterday, was it? I thought something interesting would show up."

"Well, it's always been like this. Nothing really interesting comes up nowadays." Haruka mentioned. "Oh by the way,"

"What?"

"WHY AM I SCOUTING WITH YOU?!"

"Well, the Principal asked us to scout _together,_ right? Plus, it's not like _I _want to be scouting with you anyways! Bleh!"

"Hmph! Walking with you is like announcing personal bad news on a live show all around the world!"

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't even get what you said."

"OH! I'M FED UP! I CAN'T STAND YOU!"

"Neither can I!"

"What's with your get-up anyway?! Why are you ALWAYS in those garments?! Come on, TAKE A SHOWER!"

"I DO TAKE SHOWERS! It's just that I have so many of these!"

"I am asking why do you wear them all the time!"

"You always ask this question!"

"And you never answer me!"

"HMPH!" They both turned their heads away from each other. These two never get along, and get in arguments for the silliest things.

"I mean, _come on! _Look at me!" Haruka posed. "Look at my beauty! It must be shown to the world! My dazzling hair! And my sparkly, golden eyes!"

"..So?"

"UGH! ..For a fact, I can't deny that you've got such a face! But..Your attitude and personality completely ruin it! And what's more, you don't even show it!"

"Come on, Haruka! You know for a fact, too, that I get enough squeals at school!"

Haruka pouted. "Sigh! You would've become a good dog if you just show your face.."

"Dog?"

"Of course! Then what, my boyfriend?! Come on! Don't even dream! You can't ever reach my standards!" She started daydreaming. "A perfect boyfriend should have: One) A dazzling face! Well you got that; but that's it. Two) A cool personality and attitude! Three) ..And whatever a boyfriend should need!"

"...You just care about appearances, don't you..?"

"Well, whatever. It's not like I want a boyfriend anyways! I'd rather have that cutie from yesterday.. What was her name..? Kanako? Kiri? Alice? Yeah I think it was Bentou!"

"Wha?! Bentou?! Come on, stop fooling around! It was Beta, Beta! You should at least know this much!"

"Don't be ridiculous! I already knew that! I was just testing your memory!"

"I'm not stupid to forget someone I just met, plus, someone I scouted!"

"Not really, you are!" They both clashed heads. Just then, Haruka's phone rang. "Ehm? Well, this phone call just saved your life Kaitou."

"Whatever."

"Ah, moshimoshi?" Haruka replied. "EH?! Kazumi-san?!"

"Wha! Kazumi-san is on the phone?! Gimme! I wanna speak to her!"

"No way! She called me!"

"Are you there?" Kazumi spoke over the phone.

"A-Ah! Gomen, gomen! This idiot wanted the phone but anyways, what is it?" Haruka smiled as she spoke to Kazumi. "And how are you?!"

"I'm doing just fine. How is it back in Japan? Is everything okay? Nothing came up?"

"Ah, not really anything important. Just that yesterday Black Aura acted up again. But it wasn't anything, just some bullying and such!"

"Ah, I see."

"What about you?! How is it in Paris?!"

"Not really much either. I thought that since Black Aura sent someone here something might happen, but not really; nothing happened up till now."

"Ah, t-then you should also come back to Japan! We've missed yo-"

"Anyways. I need to hang up. Goodbye."

"G-Goodbye.." Haruka then finished the call, and let out a big, worried sigh. "As usual, talking to Kazumi-san is impossible."

"Well yeah.. She's just.. Normal.."

Haruka puffed her cheeks. "Uwaaaah! I wanna call her Maiko-chan not Kazumi-san!"

"No way! Kazumi-san will kill you if you address her with her first name! And you want it with a cheesy suffix too?!"

"..We at least agree on something."

"Yeah."

"But really.. Kazumi-san.. Even in these years, she never really speaks to anybody.. And we barely even know anything about her life or something.."

"...But."

"Hm?"

Kaitou smiled generously. "I don't know why, but. But.. But I feel like this time, when school starts, something will happen! Something exciting!" He seemed so excited and happy.

"Oooh! Because of the cutie you brought?"

"Yes! And, I feel that we are going to get even more! More than we ever got just one year at a time!"

"Hm, that'll be fun!"

"I guess so!" Kaitou smiled. "We should continue though, you know, scouting."

"Yeah! But really, take off that disguise already!"

"Sure, once something actually happens!" He grinned, which was obviously not showing, but Haruka just knew.

"Let's go!" They both said, hyped up.


	5. Chapter 4, A Normal Scouting Day

**I see a bunch of OCs! Thanks! So, let's write this!**

* * *

- In Paris, France -

"Nothing's here either." Maiko continued walking around the town to find if anything's wrong. "I'm sure the signal said it was here somewhere, I must find it."

- Back In Japan -

Somewhere in Tokyo, Kaitou and Haruka were still scouting. "Waaaah~ Why is the sun killing me~"

"Hmph! You're just too weak, Kaitou-Baka!"

"Urgh~ I'm not even in the mood to argue~ When did you come up with a new insult anyways?"

"Ahh well, I'm bored too! I can't find any kittens.. And we won't get any further this way! You must help too!"

"I am~ Buuut, this sun.. It's killing me!"

"I'm the one supposed to say that! And you're a guy too! How useless!"

"Hmph, you're not any better!"

"Oh really?!"

"Yeah!" Just when they were about to start fighting, a small voice spoke up.

"U-Um.. E-Excuse m-m-me.. P-P-P-P-Please, c-can y-you m-move s-s-so w-we c-can c-c-continue b-buying.. P-P-P-P-P-P-Please..?" A tiny girl was speaking, stuttering in every word.

"O-Oh, sorry! Oi Haruka, we stopped the line! Let's get going!" Kaitou called Haruka so they can leave. "...Haruka?"

Haruka's cheeks were red, eyes glittering. "SO CUTE!"

_"Uh-Oh.." _Kaitou thought.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes...?"

"SO CUTE! YAAAAH!"

"A-Ahahaha... Sorry! She was just talking about that doll over there! We'll be going now!" He grabbed Haruka with her heart-shaped eyes and fled out of the shop.

Just then, she snapped out of it. "HEY! Why did we get out of there?!"

"Because we were disturbing the line!"

"But.. I didn't get to know her name..!" She got all teary-eyes, and people thought Kaitou made her cry.

"Oh my God! That child made her cry!"

"Uwaa! I wouldn't make my girlfriend cry! Especially not if she was pretty!"

"Why is he in that get-up anyways?"

"She must be extremely nice to go out with such a weirdo!"

"H-Hey! O-Oi Haruka, stop it! People are misunderstanding us!" Kaitou was whispering to her.

"Sniff.. Sniff! I wanted to know her name.. ... ... ... ... UWAAAAAA!" She cried even harder.

"O-OI! B-BAKA! STOP IT ALREADY!"

"What a rude child! Shouting at a lady even after he made her cry!"

"What a stupid guy! Maybe I should go talk to her, she might come to me?"

"Children these days are so irresponsible!"

Then the girls came in. "Hmph! Boys like that are just worthless! Making a girl cry!"

"H-Haruka!" He was still whispering. "G-Geez! I'm fed up!"

He quietly and slowly took off his disguise, and Haruka noticed this; smirking without showing anybody.

Kaitou had those dazzling crystal-blue eyes, with long till' the shoulders platinum-blonde hair. He gave Haruka a stern look. "Happy now?! I took it off! Now stop with your acting!" His cheeks were red because he didn't like going out into the public like that.

"K-Kyaaah!" The girls all turned red and got heart-shaped eyes. "I-I-I-I-IT MUST BE THE GIRL THAT'S THE PROBLEM! THERE'S NO WAY THAT SUCH A PERFECT GUY WOULD EVER BE THE PROBLEM!"

"G-Girls sure change their opinions quickly.." The guys backed away from the crowd.

"Ugh, let's get out of here quickly!" Kaitou blushed and started putting on the weird glasses, hat, and scarf on.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! DON'T PUT THEM ON! KEEP THEM OFF!" The girls started coming towards him.

"H-HARUKKKKKKKKKAA! LET'S GO ALREADY!"

"Haha, okay, okay!" He quickly put it back on and they both ran away.

"Haruka! What was that!"

"Well, well! It doesn't matter anyways, right?"

"It does! Why should I tak

e it off anyways!?"

"Becaaaaause.. You know, those girls, they wouldn't cooperate with me~! But, at least I know that they would cooperate with you!"

"Well of course they wouldn't! You just scare them off!"

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I DON'T!"

"YOU DO!"

"Grrr!" And again, they started fighting. But just then Haruka stopped. "Did you feel it?"

"What?"

"That little girl?"

"Ah yeah, I sensed it too!"

"Should we go and check?"

"I don't think so! That'd be too sudden. Plus she was really shy."

"Yeah, anyways, should we go eat something? I'm hungry!"

"Now you're the weak one! I'm not hungry nor tired even after all of this time in the sun!*Growl*" Kaitou blushed. "L-Let's go eat..!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

"S-Shut up! D-Don't laugh!"

"Ahahahaha! Idiiiooot! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Oi! Stop laughing at me!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

* * *

**Next chapter would be about the OCs? I guess so. Something like that~ Anyways, I had no idea what to write so I just came up with this!**


	6. Chapter 5

"Wah! School's tomorrow! I'll see all my cute little kittens!" Haruka started daydreaming.

"Ugh.. I don't want to go to school.."

"Oh, please! Who wants you to come anyways?!"

"Ughhh, I'm not in the mood to argue!"

"Hmph!"

"Ne, ne, do you think Beta-chan will come tomorrow?"

"Beta-chan? Who's that?"

"SERIOUSLY?! The one that came recently!"

"Oooh, the little kid from before?! Kyaa-WAIT! How dare you know her name before me?!"

"No, no! The one BEFORE her!"

"Oh, THAT cutie! ...The one who rejected me." She sulked with black ghosts around her.

Kaitou sweat-dropped. "H-Hey! I just asked a question! Don't go and sulk, idiot!"

"What was that?!"

"Idiot!"

"How dare you, you shameless male human!"

"If I'm shameless, then what are you?!"

"Grrrr!" Then a phone rang.

"Oh! My phone!" Haruka answered the phone. "Oh yeah? Okay, I'll come right up! Okay, okay! Stop nagging!"

"Going home?"

"Yeah, bye then~"

"Bleh, Bye!" Haruka then paid her share and went out of the cafe, heading home.

"What should I do now? It's so boring to stay all alone.. I should look around more but I'm too lazy.. Oh, I know! I'll just order more FOOD!"

He kept eating until he became full, paid, and went out.

"Owww.. I shouldn't have eaten this much.." Kaitou looked up to the sky. "I wonder.. If anything's going to be better this year? Will anything change? Will we face new challenges? Will life.. Become better? ..." He continued walking. "Aah! What am I even thinking about! I'll just head to the dorms and sleep!"


	7. Chapter 6

The alarm clock kept on ringing non-stop. "Oww.. Just shut up already! I'm trying to sleep here!" He reached out his hand and stopped the annoying ringing. "What time is it anywa-WAAAAAAAH! I'M LATE!" He ran out of bed and changed his clothes quickly. "Shit! Shit! I'm going to be scolded! I can't be late on the first day of school!" He quickly packed his bag and headed outside.

* * *

"So you see, little cuties, I have come from afar, just to see you.." A boy said.

"KYAAA!" "Ohmygod!" "You're exaggerating!" "We're not cute at all!"

"Hoo? But I think you are the most beautiful ladies I have ever seen.." Perfume scents floated around him, and the girls were mesmerized.

"Eh? Eh.. EH?! WHO IS THAT?! WHY IS HE TAKING AWAY ALL MY CUTE LITTLE KITTENS?!" Haruka flushed.

"N-No, Haruka-sama! We're still with you!" A group of some girls were right beside her.

"Oh.. Forgive my insolence, little beauty, would you like to punish me..?" As usual, roses floated around them.

"K-Kyah!" The girls squealed. "But, you see.. I need to get the other baby kittens back, shouldn't I? These males are way too dangerous!"

"P-Please do, Haruka-sama!" The girls encouraged her. "Of course I will!" She approached the boy and the girls around him.

"Forgive me, my little kittens, I need to have a talk with this male over here."

"Haruka-sama! Of course! Please pass!"

"Hm?" The boy noticed Haruka approaching him. "Oh, what a beauty!" Like what Haruka does, he approached her, but instead of flowers, the air was filled with perfume. "How could I have been so ignorant to forget to be mesmerized by you..? Would you like.. To be filled with my scent...?" His crystal-green eyes pierced through all the girls; except for Haruka-of course. Instead, she was extremely disgusted.

"G-GAAH!" She stepped back, holding her breath too. "Haruka-sama! Are you okay?!" The girls knew how much 'males' were dangerous to her.

"W-What a disgusting smell! That's too much perfume! And what a disgusting attitude!"

"B-But Haruka-sama.. Y-You're also like that.." The girls whispered with a sweat-drop.

"Please forgive me, Princess." The boy sat on one knee and held Haruka's free hand. He flipped his scarlet hair, and kissed her hand. Haruka turned completely white and collapsed. "H-Haruka-saaamaaaa!"

"Hmm? Was I too straight-forward? But, at least my feelings have reached her..!"

Just then, Kaitou showed up. "Finally! At the last second!"

"Eh.. Ah! Look! Kaitou-kun has arrived!"

"Waaah.. He still looks gorgeous as ever.."

"We're lucky he's not allowed to wear his disguise in school.. Waah.. How handsome.."

The boy twitched; who was this boy who stole his spotlight? He then approached Kaitou. "Hey, you."

"Eh, me? _Hm, new student? I wonder who scouted him.._"

"Yeah, you. What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Kaitou. Tokugawa Kaitou." He gave a small grin and a handshake, but the boy kept his stoic face and rejected the handshake. "I am Ace Blanc. You better remember me, because you're officially my rival now!" He pointed his finger at him, declaring war.

Just then, Beta came in, who was standing afar. _"So I'm late..? Whatever, not like anyone's gonna know."_

"Ehehe.. Rivals..? In what, exactly?"

"Everything!" He glared at him.

"How.. Passionate. Well, sure, sure, I have to go somewhere now, haha!" He turned around to Beta, leaving Ace to flirt with the girls. "So, you came!"

"...Yes?"

"Eh, you're not protesting!"

"Uhh.. Well, do I know you...?"

"Oh, because I'm not wearing any disguise, so you don't recognize me, Beta-chan?"

"..You ARE_ that_ Kaitou."

"Yeah. The principal just doesn't let me wear it here. It's just so frustrating!"

"Wah! Girls! Look, look! ANOTHER handsome guy!" The girls were screaming once again. Ace immediately turned around to see what was going on.

"Wah, how handsome..!" The girls gathered like pests around another guy now. "So, you're British, Aaron-kun?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded politely.

"Waaaah..." The girls smiled sweetly and blushed furiously. Ace twitched again, and approached Aaron.

"Eh, I think that new guy called Ace really likes attention.."

"Hey, you." Now he glared at Aaron.

"Ah, yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Um, Aaron Griffiths."

"Hm.. Aaron, you're my second rival now! My name is Ace Blanc! Plant it in your memory!" And he left just like that, spreading perfume wherever he goes.

"Waah.. Ace-kun is handsome too.. But since he's surrounded by girls too, we'll just stay with Aaron-kun, hehe! If we move too much, we'll miss the space closest to them, hehe!"

"He needs to let go of that disgusting smell." Haruka was now recovered, approaching Kaitou. "Eh, you are.."

"Oh, the freak.."

"Beta-chan?! So you came! Waaaah!" Haruka was about to glomp Beta, but she dodged her. "I-I was rejected again...?!" She went to sulk in the corner. "Boo-hoo..."

"H-Haruka-sama! We're still here!"

"Oh my little kittens! I'm terribly sorry for ignoring you! I was just trying to add the number of cuties I already have!" "Kyaah, Haruka-sama!"

"..She recovers quickly."

"Scary, isn't she?" He grinned playfully.

While a group of girls were cheering Haruka up and speaking with her, another group were whispreing about how Beta was 'different', to not be mesmerized by Haruka.

"Ne, Haruka.."

"What do you want?"

"Don't you see a lot of new faces?"

"Eh? Well.. There is that creepy guy.."

"Ace? Well aren't you just the sam-" She bonked him on the head. "Ouch!"

"Shut up. Yeah, that creep. Hm, and, that polite guy just now.."

"Aaron?"

"Yeah, him. And if we look around.. There is a bunch more, too..."

"Hmm.. Like that girl over there?" He pointed on a girl with a tanned skin complexion. She also had long, dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail.

"Aha! Another cutie! Yay!"

"Just what is wrong with you?" He sweat-dropped.

Beta just looked at them with a what-am-i-even-doing-here look and sighed.

"I'll go speak to her!" Kaitou grinned. _"I wonder who recruited her? It doesn't seem to be Haruka anyway.."_

"Hi!" Kaitou smiled. "Uh.. Hi." She replied.

"You're new here, aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah, I am!"

"Figured. Ah, sorry, I haven't introduced myself! I'm Tokugawa Kaitou! Yoroshiku!"

"Ah, Kazeryuu Kuroyuki, nice to meet you!"

"Eh, what category are you in, then?"

"Uhm.. Well, I was told it was sword fighting.. Or something."

"Ho? Well then, have fun, it is here!"

"Ah.. Thanks."

"See you around then!" He waved as he was headed to Haruka.

* * *

**Eh so, I need to think about how to introduce the other OCs, or something like that xx So, ja.**


End file.
